


Arachnophobic (with good reason)

by The_real_annabeth_chase



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Graphic Imagery, Poetry, Wrote this about 7 years ago, i was really proud, really creepy, spider tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_real_annabeth_chase/pseuds/The_real_annabeth_chase
Summary: “The sickly sweet scent / of thousands of glistening bodies / scurrying through the dark /until I am surrounded / and covered in webs / encasing me / like the wrappings of a mummy / trapping me / with the creatures of my nightmares”OrA poem I wrote a while back loosely based on that one scene in MoA that I submitted for a grade in English
Kudos: 1





	Arachnophobic (with good reason)

The sickly sweet scent

Of thousands of glistening bodies

Scurrying through the dark

Until I am surrounded 

And covered in webs,

Encasing me like 

The wrappings of a mummy,

Trapping me 

With the creatures of my nightmares

I am alone

In a maze of twisting corridors

My eyes unable to adjust 

To the lack of light,

With only the nauseating stench

Of my worst fear.

I can't move,

I can't make any sound,

Having already cried out in fear 

Until my lungs felt like bursting

And my throat felt like fire.

So I sit in the dark

With my head in my hands

Rocking back and forth

As if that would take me away

From this nightmarish place.

It doesn't. 

A long, hairy leg brushes my arm

and I shriek out in terror 

But my voice is too tired

To work properly

Now I'm stumbling blindly 

Through the unlit passageways.

Void of all senses except the 

Sound of my footsteps echoing

Off the tunnel walls

And my heartbeat pounding

In my ears.

I am alone

And I am afraid.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! ❤️


End file.
